Rain on his parade
by xInThisPlaceWeLiex
Summary: The last thing Shaun and Andy expected was to wake up in each others arms after a night of drinking. Can one small mistake change everything? Warning: mpreg. Shaun x Andy pairing. SLASH . Discontinued.
1. The sickness

_**A/N**__: Yes I'm fully aware men don't have kids :P I usually don't write mpreg...but I thought I would give it a try. I honestly think this story sucks...but please give me your opinion, read and review. Criticism is most welcome UNLESS it's about homosexuality or anything like that. Once again thank-you to one of my best friends for editing and for the ideas :) Btw sorry I haven't been updating anything lately...schools started again and it's a bit harder. Thank-you for reading, hope you guys enjoy the story! x_

* * *

><p><strong>Andy's POV<strong>

Once again I found myself dropping my bass guitar and running from rehearsal to go throw up…I have no idea what is wrong with me but this whole week I have felt like absolute shit. The only weird thing is that it's only in the morning; later in the day I'm absolutely fine. It's really starting to annoy everyone though, because we can hardly get through at least two songs without me running out on them. Oh and half the time I run to the bathroom thinking I'm going to be sick and then just end up sitting there beside the toilet uncontrollably gagging nothing up, real attractive. I'm just lucky Shaun has never followed me in here, that would be so embarrassing…and he would probably vomit himself.

I don't know what to do…and I don't want to see a doctor because I hate them and they hate me, plus we don't even have the time… especially when we cant even get through one rehearsal before the afternoon. Before I could think anymore I heard the bathroom doors swing open…Shit what if it's Shaun! He can't see me like this! I'm gross enough.

"Andy…It's me, Bradie, are you okay?" Bradie asked, opening the cubicle door and sitting beside me.

"No I'm not okay. My head is pounding and I feel like I have tidal waves in me…how the fuck are we supposed to get through a tour if we can't even get the chance to rehearse because I'm always running out?" I replied, leaning my head against the cubicle wall.

"Andy…"

"Yes?" I replied, expecting to hear him say something smart and something that would actually help the situation like always, but instead I hear…

"I think you might be pregnant."

"Bradie…" I replied, trying my best not to slap him.

"Yea?" He replied calmly, as if what he had just said was totally normal. I mean yea it would be…IF I WAS A FEMALE.

"Get the fuck out of here" I said, motioning to the door.

"Why? I'm just trying to help" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're a fucking moron" I smiled.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be baby-sitting, when it's born" He replied, walking out of the bathroom.

He is lucky I didn't have the strength to get up and run after him; I would've torn that bitch apart. I can't believe him…I mean I knew he was retarded and all, but seriously even I thought he would know how babies are made…but obviously not. Like what the actual fuck was going through his mind when he decided to come tell me that he thinks that I might be pregnant! I AM A MAN. I DON'T GET PERIODS NOR DO I HAVE A VAGINA…THERE FOR NO BABY IS POSSIBLE.

Seriously was he trying to make me feel better or worse? Because right about now I felt ten times worse than I first did…I don't even know why I'm arguing with myself about such a stupid and impossible thing, besides whose baby would it be? I couldn't believe that I was even asking myself such a thing.

* * *

><p>I had just walked back onto the stage where Shaun was sitting there fiddling with his fingers, "Where have you been?"<p>

"Throwing up just like every other day of this week" I replied, still annoyed at what Bradie had left me with.

"You're not bulimic, are you? The fans don't actually think you're fat you know…"

"Nope, but soon they will." Bradie coughed.

I shot Bradie a death glare, and replied to Shaun, "Bulimic? Ever since when did I start listening to a bunch of hormonal psychotic teenagers?"

Ignoring what I had just said Shaun asked, "And what's that supposed to mean Bradie?" He looked confused.

"Nothing, he's just being an idiot" I answered before anything else was said.

"Right…anyways I think we should call it a day." Shaun replied, eyeing Bradie and I suspiciously.

* * *

><p>I was now lying on my bed at home with the bedroom door locked, staring at the ceiling...I just wanted to be alone for a while and so I could hear myself think, I didn't even know how I felt. I was tired, angry, confused and worried all at once. Aside being worried about me being sick every morning, I couldn't stop thinking about Shaun. I don't know what it is about him but I just can't stop thinking about him, especially after what happened a few months ago. Flashbacks started filling my mind, we were just supposed to be going out for some drinks with our chosen support acts for TIBC after the Coffs harbor show, but one thing lead to another and the guys just kept ordering rounds after more rounds.<p>

I was so drunk I don't even remember how I ended up in Shaun's hotel room...everyone had gone back to their own rooms. At first we were just sitting on the couch talking to eachother and watching TV, but then the next thing I knew we were straddling each other's waists and tearing our clothes off- shit…we didn't use protection. Well…Shaun's clean anyway I guess…I know he is, I mean it's Shaun. This is all just a mess…It wasn't even supposed to of happened and now the bad thing is that…I enjoyed it, now all I think of everyday is how I woke up in his arms, but it was nothing…nothing but a drunken night.

Before I could think any further and tear my mind apart, Bradie started knocking the fuck out of our bedroom door, "ANDY OPEN THE DOOR NOW"

I rolled my eyes. "And what makes you think I should let you in after this afternoon?"

"Because I have something that can fix this for once and for all, I promise."

I groaned, walking over to the door, "This better be good" I replied.

As soon as I opened the door he barged through and handed me a brown paper bag with the local pharmacy logo on it. I couldn't believe what was inside it… I dropped the bag immediately in both disgust and shock, "BRADIE YOU SON OF A FUCKING DONKEY…YOU BOUGHT ME A PEE STICK?"

"A pregnancy test actually" he replied, folding his arms as if he took offence to it…psh if anyone is pregnant it's him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP I KNOW WHAT IT IS…"

"Look just calm down okay and take it…it's worth a try" he replied, picking the bag of the floor. I couldn't believe he was being serious.

"Bradie…is this some sick joke? I AM A MALE."

"LOOK JUST TAKE IT OKAY AND THEN IF IT IS NEGATIVE YOU CAN BURN ALL MY SPIDER MAN STUFF"

"Fine, you know what…I am going to take it, just to prove you wrong."

"Go ahead" he replied motioning to the bathroom.


	2. Positive VS Negative

**Andy's POV**

I walked into the bathroom holding the test, still in its boxing…I still couldn't believe I was going to do this, it was wrong on so many levels. But if I want Bradie to shut up…I was going to have to take it, besides it's obviously going to be negative…because ya know I'm a guy…so that means I'll get to burn all of Bradies Spiderman stuff. Can't be that bad after all…maybe it'll teach him a lesson on not being so stupid. Before I took the test, I sat down on the edge of the bathtub and opened the box containing the test, to read the instructions. From what I read, I basically had to pee in a cup…place the test in the cup, take it out and lay it flat on a tissue…then wait five minutes for the result. Two lines meant the test was positive and you had a 'bundle of joy' on the way, one line meant you failed and no lines at all meant you were incapable of peeing in a cup and placing a stick in there…seems fair. I followed the instructions, then left the test on our bathroom sink. When five minutes was up, I was going to send Bradie to see the results…just so I could laugh at him and his stupidity.

"How did it go?" Bradie asked, as I walked back into our room.

"We have to wait five minutes for the results, but you're going to look at the test, just so I can laugh at you. Two lines means positive, one line means negative and no lines at all, mean it's an invalid reading."

"Uh okay…are you sure I should read it?" he questioned, seeming a bit worried.

"Very, it's going to be negative anyway. Oh and five minutes is up now…go check" I replied, pointing to the bathroom.

"If you say so," he replied, beginning to walk into the bathroom.

I sat on the bed waiting for him to walk back into the room with the test, shortly he came back into our room, "So dipshit, Do I have a bundle of pure joy on the way? Hey I know maybe you can teach it drums!" I sarcastically teased.

"Haven't turned it over yet…" he replied, attempting to glare at me, but as we all know…that's impossible for Bradie to do.

"What the fuck are you waiting for…? My water to break?" I teased back…oh this was way too much fun.

"Fine, I'll turn it over now" he replied, turning the stick over.

His eyes widened…I don't know whether he was just joking around or was being serious. All of a sudden, I really wished I hadn't said all that crap to him before, "A-andy…w-what d-did y-you s-say t-two l-lines m-meant a-again?" he stuttered, with a horrified look on his face. He had to be fucking acting. HE HAD TO BE.

"Positive…" I replied, slowly walking over to where Bradie was standing.

Before I got there…he had collapsed. Psh this was obviously an act just to scare me…you know payback. I stood there briefly waiting for him to get up and say something like 'GOT YOU!'…but nothing. Trembling, I reached over to his hands and took the test into mine. Two lines were present. THIS HAD TO BE WRONG… IT COULDN'T BE. I got up and rushed back into the bathroom to get the box, _all tests are 99% accurate…_the box read. NO, NO, NO..THIS HAS TO BE SOME SORT OF A SICK JOKE.

I ran back into Bradie and I's bedroom and kicked Bradie who was still on the floor, "WAKE UP ASSHOLE!" He flinched for a few moments and then opened his eyes, "Andy…I don't know what is going on! I WAS ONLY JOKING AROUND WITH YOU BEFORE TO GET BACK AT YOU FOR ALL THOSE TIMES YOU'VE TREATED ME LIKE SHIT…I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE ACTUALLY PREGNANT!"

"Oh my god…just… please Bradie… shut up…shut up. THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT." I panicked, holding my face in my palms.

"But it is Andy! LOOK!" he stressed, waving the test in front of me. I felt like I could pass out any minute from shock. I didn't know what to do or react…I didn't even know how to feel…I couldn't even think. Maybe the test was wrong…IT HAD TO BE; after all it was only 99% accurate.

"Right we're going, get up Bradie!" I yelled, as I began rushing down the stairs.

Bradie hurried after, "Where are we going? We can't just runaway like this!"

"We aren't. You're going to drive us to that 24/7 chemist…we're going to buy another two tests…they're going to be negative, and we're going to get our sanity back, okay?"

He breathed in and out, "Okay."

Bradie had just grabbed the keys to our parents' car when our parents stopped us, "Where do you two think your going at this time of the night?" they questioned.

Bradie was a HORRIBLE liar, so I quickly replied before he could start stuttering. "Shaun needs help setting up his new PlayStation or something" I fake smiled.

"Oh okay fair enough then…just don't stay out too late," Bradies dad replied.

Once our parents had turned away, we bolted out the door and got into the car. The drive to the chemist felt like it took a lifetime just to arrive, once Bradie had parked the car we both jumped out and practically ran into the chemist. That's when I realised I had never purchased a pregnancy test before and there fore had no idea where which row I was heading to, so I turned to Bradie asking, "Do you know where they are?" he laughed under his breath, "Only because I got one this afternoon…they're over here" he replied.

I followed him over to the row where he had bought them from this afternoon. I took two off the shelf and walked over to the register placing the tests on the bench; I bought two just in case one failed.

The cash register attendee picked up the two tests to scan them, and then looked back up at Bradie and I looking a bit confused, I nudged Bradie as if to say something to explain ourselves.

He coughed, "Oh right. Haha we must look really weird right now… my girlfriends in the car…you know feeling pregnant-I MEAN…SICK. He's just my brother and excited to see the pee- I MEAN… the er…RESULTS!" Okay maybe telling Bradie to cover up was not such a good idea; the lady's face was even more horrified then before.

"That's twenty-six dollars and ninety-five cents thanks" the lady smiled.

I handed her the money and then rushed out the store with the tests and grabbing Bradie who was still stuck in the moment. We jumped back into the car and rushed home. Our parents were still up, "That was quick," said my mum.

"Yea…turns out he had already managed to do it before we got there" I replied with a mild laugh.

"Very well then."

Bradie and I both hurried up the stairs, I went into the bathroom to take the test and set this all right...I knew for a fact that other test had to be wrong, Bradie went into our room and waited on his bed. I took both tests and left them on the counter for five minutes. Five minutes had passed…but I couldn't look, I was too scared…even though it was impossible that there could be two lines again, but then again if I didn't look…I was going to be scared anyway.

Slowly I walked over to the bench and turned the tests over…there in front of me…crystal clear, were two lines…positive. I could feel tears well up in my eyes and not from happiness. I slowly walked back into Bradie and I's room trying to keep it together.

"YAY IT WAS WRONG HAHA WHAT A SHOCK!" Bradie cheered as I walked in, without seeing my expression…but he soon noticed. "Wait...it was wrong wasn't it?" He asked, slowly.

I shook my head. My life was over.


	3. The beat of life

**Andy's POV**

I didn't sleep one bit last night…I couldn't, believe me… I tried so hard to shut everything out, just so I wouldn't have to think about the same thing over and over again…but it was impossible. I knew nothing about kids…I'm a horrible brother, so how exactly was I going to be a father…or I don't know… a mother in this case? Fuck, I don't even know what to call myself…this is all just a mess. I couldn't even get out of bed…I didn't want to, I felt disgusting knowing there was something growing inside of me. Usually people are so happy and find it beautiful, but I don't…I want this to be nothing more than a dream. I can't do this I'm a bass player…apart of a band, we go out drink and act like total dicks for fun. I can't be a parent...I just can't, I can't even look after myself and make the right decisions, let alone have a baby and keep it safe from society…that's when it hit me, Shaun was the father.

Suddenly my eyes began to sting, I felt like I couldn't breath and the walls were closing in on me…Shaun couldn't be the father, this couldn't be happening. That night was a mistake…we're nothing to eachother and we never will be, I learnt this a long time ago…when I told him how I felt about him. He thinks nothing of me…I'm just a mate to him, we were both drunk…and there is nothing more to it. My chest was burning…and the same gagging sensation came over me, just like every other morning. Shortly I ran into the bathroom, vomiting up everything I had eaten last night.

I was still sitting beside the toilet when Bradie walked in rubbing his eyes as if he had just woken up, "Andy…are you alright?"

I could've been a complete dick to him and stated the obvious in an aggressive way, as I usually do…but decided not to. At least Bradie cared…and who knows maybe through all this, he'll be the only one there for me…because I'm sure as hell not going to tell Shaun…or anyone for that matter.

"Bradie…I'm scared…I don't know what to do" I replied, searching his eyes... as if I was looking for some sort of an answer in them.

"I wish I could say or do something Andy...but I can't, I don't have the answer this time...I'm sorry" he replied, pulling me into his embrace...just like a father would.

"Yea so am I" I replied, letting my head rest on his chest. For a few minutes we both just sat there on the floor in silence, no one said a word. This was the closest Bradie and I have been in a while... the only other time we were like this, was when I told Shaun how I felt about him, but I wasn't even half as upset as I was right now...compared to this, that was nothing.

Bradie slowly let go of me and stood up, reaching his hand out to help me up, "I think we should get you to the doctors or something...don't you think?"

I hated doctors, but he was right...it's not like anything could get any worse...could it?

"Yea I guess" I replied taking his hand to stand up.

* * *

><p>We had just arrived at the medical centre, surprisingly there was hardly anyone there and the people that were there were all old and didn't recognise Bradie and I...so it was all good because If there were some of our fans here, I seriously doubt I would've been able to tolerate them... not today anyway. After about a fifteen minute wait a nice looking female doctor walked out of her office, her hair was a blonde-ish strawberry colour...sort of like mine and judging by her name tag, her name was Dr. N Lavish.<p>

"Clemmensen, Andrew Clemmensen" she called.

My legs were shaking, as I slowly stood up and began walking towards her...but then stopped when I realised Bradie was still seated. "Bradie...do you mind coming in with me?" I said, turning to face him.

His eyes widened, "Oh! Yea sure, sorry I thought you might've wanted some privacy" he replied, following after me.

The doctor acknowledged us with a smile and lead us down a hallway into her room, "Please, take a seat" she said, motioning to the two chairs in front of hers. Once we were all seated she looked up at us, "So, what seems to be the problem?" she asked.

I looked at Bradie not really knowing how to reply to her question without sounding crazy. He slightly smiled and nudged me softly, as if to say 'go on tell her', so I did.

"I'm pregnant with the male guitarist of the band I'm in's baby."

Both Bradie and the doctor gasped in shock...I'm surprised no one fell off their chair, that wasn't exactly the best way to tell the doctor I'm pregnant and Bradie that I slept with Shaun. Fuck. I'm such a screw up, always have been. Still no one had said anything, "Well is anyone going to say anything or am I just going to work miracles here?" I asked, annoyed. Bradie coughed trying to get the doctors attention.

"OH! RIGHT! Well...uhm...let's see, are you sure about this?" the doctor quickly asked, awaking from her shock.

"Well I took three tests. How is this even possible?" I replied, trying not to get too overworked.

"I see...well usually this isn't possible, but there have been a few recorded cases of men giving birth...except you never hear of them because most choose termination...or go into hiding for the nine months, keeping all information STRICTLY prohibited and confidential. No one is allowed access to any of the files showing evidence to the pregnancy, apart from the medical workers and obstetricians assigned to you. The reason for male pregnancy in some men, is still unknown" she replied, eyeing both Bradie and I.

Okay after hearing all that I seriously wanted to kill myself...termination...HIDING? Termination was definitely not an option for me… I could never do that. This was all too much for me to take in…Bradie didn't look too well himself, I went to say something...but nothing came out. That's when the doctor realised she told me a bit too much information, "Okay wow... I really shouldn't have said any of that. How about we just take a trip into the other room for an ultrasound, and find out if this is real for sure?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing; seriously this had to be some kind of sick demented nightmare. We all sat there in an awkward silence for a few more minutes before I stood up replying with, "Okay sure..."

Bradie and I shortly followed her into the other room, which was just a bit further down the hallway. As we approached the room she turned around and smiled as if to assure us everything would be okay, no matter if there really was a baby there or not. "Go in ahead and lie on the bed, I'll be there in a moment" she said motioning over to the bed. A few moments later she returned with a trolley and a small bottle, which I assumed was that jelly stuff they use on chicks. She plugged in the monitor and slipped on her gloves, "Right, lift up your shirt please" she smiled.

I did as she asked, trying not to flinch at the coldness of the gel; she had just squeezed onto my stomach. I felt so awkward doing this with my stepbrother, but he was all I had at the moment...he stood beside me and took my hand just like a partner would, without any questions as the doctor slowly started tracing over the gel on my stomach with the machine and looking at the screen. Even though I was freaked out about the possibility of having a baby, I have to admit when I didn't hear a beat or anything I began to worry the slightest bit…but then there it was, making everything certain... the tiniest heart beat filled the room.

"Congratulations, looks like you're three months along!" the nurse said, sounding a bit excited.

_THREE FUCKING MONTHS!_

I froze in shock, then looked over at Bradie... but began to laugh. Okay I know that's not normally what you do when you find out you're pregnant...let alone when you're a male yourself, but Bradie had tears falling down his cheeks...seriously I was so confused right now I didn't know whether to be happy, sad...or what. "Bradie...dude, what's wrong?" I asked, giving him a weird look.

He quickly wiped his eyes, "N-nothing, t-this i-s j-just b-beautiful" he replied.

I rolled my eyes, with a slight smile, "Right..." I almost started laughing again when I looked at the doctor, she had her head tilted and was staring at Bradie and I in awe, "So, is this the handsome father?" she asked. My smile soon turned into a disgusted expression. Almost immediately Bradie and I both yelled back, "NO! WE'RE STEPBROTHERS!" She took a step back, "oh...haha sorry."

Bradie and I both took a deep breathe in and out, "it's fine...you didn't know" I replied, slightly laughing under my breath.

Before Bradie and I left she handed me a heap of pamphlets, papers with links to websites for information and also a booklet filled with dates and appointments. I still couldn't believe this was happening.

* * *

><p>-<em><strong>AN:**__ Hey guys sorry this chapter is really crap :\ Hope you guys like it anyway haha. Special thank-youu to FuryBlaze for editing :D And thank-youu to everyone who is following this story and also to MisscANDYheart for the reviews! If any of you have twitter please email me your twitter name, I want to follow you guys :3 _

_See you next chapter! x_


	4. Beautiful journey my ass

**Andy's POV**

The drive home was felt like it took hours, Bradie didn't say anything…neither did I. What was there to say? Nothing was going to make anything better; the least it could do was make things worse. The whole way home I just stared out the window reflecting back on everything that had just happened at the doctors, that's when I remembered what I said to the doctor. _I'm pregnant with the male guitarist of the band I'm in's baby…_Shit. How could I be so fucking stupid! Now Bradie knows who the father is and that we obviously slept with eachother…poor guy, how awkward for him.

After about twenty-five minutes we reached home and pulled into the driveway. For the rest of the day all I wanted to do was just sit in my room and just lie there on my bed doing nothing…just lay there and pretend none of this was happening. But no, instead I had to sit in my room all day and educate myself on being pregnant, about what and what not to eat...the whole process, symptoms…just thinking about it made me want to scream and run…but that's stupid. Running wouldn't do anything…it's in me, which freaks me out even more…as well as the questions I don't have the answer to at the moment. They just kept flooding my head; How am I going to hide this from everyone? Will I ever tell Shaun? What does Bradie think about all this? How the hell am I going to raise a child? What about the fans? What will they think? Will they ever find out? Will this tear the band apart? What about my family? What if I loose the baby? And most importantly, HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO POP IT OUT AFTER NINE MONTHS? The questions were just never ending, I felt as if I was loosing my mind already and I'm already at like THREE MONTHS AND THERE IS STILL LIKE ANOTHER FUCKING SIX TO GO!

I must've zoned out…I was still in the car with my seatbelt still on, and Bradie had already gotten out of the car and was now tapping my passenger window. I looked up at him for a moment, then took my seatbelt off and got out of the car with all the booklets and stuff from the doctor in hand walking straight past Bradie and into the house…couldn't wait to just collapse onto the bed…even if it was for just a few moments. I had just walked into my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed when Bradie walked in and closed the door.

"You can't just lie here all day, ya know," he said gesturing to the bed.

"Why not?" I replied, staring up at the ceiling…not wanting to meet his gaze.

"You have things to think about and you have to work out what you wanna do about all this…and we start our tour next week…"

"I know…" I replied, sitting up, "I'm just really confused, okay? None of this was even supposed to happen it was all one big mistake…I wasn't even thinking at the time and clearly neither was he…he is straight or whatever…well that's what he always says anyway."

Bradie walked over to my bed and sat in front of me with his legs crossed, smiling sympathetically, "It's going to be okay, Andy…I know it will be…it always is." The one thing I loved most about Bradie was he wasn't nosy and he accepted things as they were…like now, not once has he asked me why, when or what happened that Shaun and I slept with eachother. Bradie really is a nice guy… sure we have our ups and downs, but its times like now when he is the perfect person to be around.

"No it isn't Bradie…not this time" I replied, turning my gaze away from his, once again.

"Why not?" He replied, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Why? Where the fuck do I begin?" I snapped, throwing his hand of my shoulder, "I'm really sorry Bradie- …Just maybe you should leave…before I say things you don't need to hear, this is my fault… not yours."

He got off the bed and walked over to the door, "It's fine…I'm sorry, but Andy...Just remember a baby is a blessing, don't just treat it as a mistake or a 'fault' of someone."

_And this is exactly why I would be a horrible parent; to me a baby is the end, not the beginning._

* * *

><p>-After a while of just lying down and thinking, I finally decided to take a look through the stuff the doctor gave me and also at some pregnancy and weird mother websites, big mistake. I really have no idea why I needed to know all that stuff because at the moment, I feel about one million times worse than I did before…I would've done just fine without all that information. So what was ahead of me on this 'beautiful journey to motherfatherhood'? Cramps, backaches, my breasts are going to become tender? I'm going to need to pee as much nearly as much water that falls down at Niagara Falls, going to feel even more tired than usual, going to get fat… not just fat but FAT, a lot more morning sickness…as if what I have now isn't enough, I might grow boobs? _Ohmygod_. I'm going to turn bipolar for a bit, possible constipation! If I'm lucky I might even get some shit called toxoplasmosis and loose the baby, if I go near cat litter…the list was never ending.

Lucky Bradie walked in before I could think about it any further, "Hey…Uh are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something…"

I took a deep breath in and out, putting on a fake smile, "Yea I'm fine…just reading stuff you know."

"Oh I see. Well that's kind of good… in a way, I guess. Find anything interesting?" I nearly choked when he said that.

"Haha not really…just some facts" I replied.

He was acting really weird though… almost as if he was hiding something. "Oh cool…" he replied, looking around nervously.

"Bradie?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…?" he replied, turning his gaze towards me.

"What the hell is wrong?" I asked, motioning for him to take notice of the way he was acting.

All of a sudden he looked down at his feet and nervously replied just below a whisper, "…Shaun is downstairs." I nearly fell off the computer chair in shock, I didn't even think of Shaun and how weird it was going to be seeing him…not to mention I was also slightly mad at him because I didn't exactly create this situation myself.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS DOWNSTAIRS…? Y-YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM DID YOU! I WILL MURDER YOU BRADIE, IF YOU DID…I FUCKING SWEAR-" I yelled, without even thinking.

"CALM DOWN I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING OKAY… BUT IF WE BOTH KEEP YELLING HE'LL FIND OUT HIMSELF, OKAY… SO JUST CHILL OUT!" He yelled back in a whisper.

I took in what Bradie said and calmed down a bit, "Okay, Okay… you're right. But seriously I can't see him right now… just tell him I'm sick or something… please?" I replied.

"Andy you know how much I hate lying…" he groaned.

"Bradie c'mon…don't you think in this situation it might be acceptable for this once? It's not like I'm going to avoid him forever…just for tonight" I replied, practically on my knees.

"Fine" he replied as he walked out of the room, slowly closing the door…_Thank god._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Hey guys! Okay... yea I know this chapter was really offensive to pregnant women and babies and life and all that...I'm really sorry about that...but seriously in 'real life' I swear I don't have anything against pregnant people and babies haha... I'm actually very fond of them…they're so adorable! Anyways getting a bit off topic there...Hope you liked the chapter and sorry for the wait! Thank-you all so much for all your reviews and feedback, it means heaps to me! See you next chapter ;) ~ xInThisPlaceWeLiex ~_


	5. Everything's fine, it always is

**Andy's POV**

Just when I thought Bradie had sorted everything out and Shaun was going home, I heard some one rushing up the stairs and Bradie yelling after them. Fuckkkk…Shaun was probably coming up here. I quickly shut the laptop screen and threw all the pregnancy pamphlets under my bed. I had just jumped into my bed pretending to rest when he opened the door…it was quite an entrance. Just as he opened the door Bradie came running in after him and in the process accidently knocked him to the floor.

"Get off me, you idiot" Shaun hissed at Bradie, pushing him off his leg.

"It's not my fault you're mentally challenged!" Bradie yelled back.

"Mentally challenged? Oh step back. How the hell am I mentally challenged!"

"Oh well I don't know, if you can't understand the simple words 'you can't see him, he is sick' or 'Stop! Don't go up there, he is resting and doesn't want to be disturbed' I would assume you're mentally challenged… since MOST people would understand that quite clearly…also you didn't even know how you're mentally challenged" Bradie tried explaining.

"You don't even make any sense…" Shaun shook his head, folding his arms.

"STOP FIGHTING!" I yelled, sitting up from the bed. They both stopped and turned their attention to me, "what do you want?" I asked, eyeing Shaun.

"Who? Me?" Shaun questioned, gesturing to himself.

"Yes you…I don't see any other idiot around... well not one inclined to barge down doors" I replied, rolling my eyes. I really have no idea why I even like this guy…I'm nothing but a game to him.

"Oh yea…haha sorry about that" he laughed softly.

'Yea and?' I gestured.

"I'll leave you two here to sort it out..." Bradie said quietly, leaving the room.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay. You've been really sick lately and I don't know nothing has been the same with us since you know…"

I glared at him, "why should you care about what happened now? It was three months ago now…and like you said, 'It was just a drunken mistake'…I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me. I promise." I smiled briefly just to give him some peace.

"…You sure?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Perfectly."

"I guess I'll leave you to rest then…oh and sorry about barging in…" He said before walking back downstairs.

A few minutes later Bradie returned, "He's gone now…"

"I noticed" I replied, lying back down.

"You do know your going to have to tell him sooner or later"

"No I don't…" I replied, looking away from him.

"You're not serious are you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Do I sound like I'm kidding? I can't tell him okay. Not him, not anyone…this is going to destroy his life and Short Stack."

"No it won't, we'll work through it… we get through everything and plus I really don't think the fans would mind if you have a kid with Shaun…have you read the crazy stuff they write?" He replied.

"Bradie it won't be okay, and if it doesn't destroy our fans or short stack it will destroy Shaun. He isn't gay…he doesn't even like me and most importantly he's worked all his life to get to where he is today…do you remember how hard high school was for him?" I argued.

"Yes…he was an outcast. Everyone was always putting him down and calling him a fag…no one believed in him..."he replied, looking down at his feet.

"Exactly… and he proved them all wrong. So how do you think this is going to affect him?"

"It's not right for you to keep something like that from someone though" he continued to argue his point.

"Watch me" I crossed my arms.

"So what? You're not going to tell ANYONE?" he raised his voice, getting slightly annoyed with me.

"Nope" I shook my head.

"And what about when you're like…I don't know so big and ready to pop? How exactly do you plan on hiding that? And going to baby classes?" he questioned, gesturing a big belly. I shot him a funny look.

"You can help me" I smiled, gesturing to where he was standing.

"Oh I don't think so! No way! I'm not getting involved in this" he replied, taking a step back.

"Why not? You're my brother…you're supposed to do stuff like this. Oh and I hate to break it to you…but you're already involved in this."

He choked, "Stuff like this…like what? Taking your BROTHER to birthing classes to watch tapes of women popping watermelons out and then between all that some how hide my BROTHERS pregnant belly? I don't think so. Brothers shouldn't keep secrets from other people if it's only going to hurt them in the end. You're going to have to tell him whether you like it or not…"

"Fine be like that. Don't help me…I'll cope just perfectly on my own. I don't need you or anyone else" I replied, turning to face the wall stubbornly.

"I think you need some sleep…" Bradie sighed.

"Stop talking then" I hissed.

"Goodnight Andy" he laughed under his breath.


	6. Not me

**Shaun's POV **

_To go see if Andy is really okay, or pretend to of bought Bradies horrible lying skills?_

Which do you think I took? Of course I was going to go check on Andy…I can't help but worry about him… it's all I fucking do. I wish I could stop having feelings for him, but I just can't. I pushed Bradie out of the way and began climbing their staircase. In a way I felt bad for pushing Bradie because he is so nice…but then again, when it comes to Andy I really don't care who gets hurt… I just never show these feelings I have for him to anyone else. I could hear Bradie running up behind me and calling after me but I kept going. It was like he was trying to cover up for Andy, but if something was really that bad… I wasn't going to let them hide it from me, Andy has always been there for me and I want to do the same for him. I finally reached his bedroom door and I had just placed my hand on the handle, turning it when Bradie caught up to me, accidentally knocking me over in the process.

"Get off me, you idiot," I hissed, pushing Bradie off my leg.

"It's not my fault you're mentally challenged!" Bradie yelled.

To be honest… I was shocked, that was probably the meanest thing I've heard come out of Bradies mouth…but also the most pathetic excuse, "Mentally challenged? Oh step back. How the hell am I mentally challenged!" I exclaimed.

"Oh well I don't know, if you can't understand the simple words 'you can't see him, he is sick' or 'Stop! Don't go up there, he is resting and doesn't want to be disturbed' I would assume you're mentally challenged… since MOST people would understand that quite clearly…also you didn't even know how you're mentally challenged" he argued trying to explain himself.

Well he was right…in a way, but still what the hell was with that last part? I had no argument so I just flatly replied with, "You don't even make any sense."

Before either Bradie or me could argue any further Andy shouted at us both, "STOP FIGHTING!" and both of us took our attention off each other and turned it onto Andy.

"What do you want?" asked Andy, who looked as if he were looking my way.

"Who? Me?" I asked, unsure.

"Yes you…I don't see any other idiot around... well not one inclined to barge down doors" He replied, rolling his eyes.

See and this is one of the reasons I lo-…LIKE Andy…he just has this boyish attitude about him, I don't know how to describe it in a way that you would understand but it just makes Andy…well Andy. I didn't really know how to reply to what he said… since he was kind of insulting me, but at the same time I deserved it. "Oh yea…haha sorry about that" I replied, laughing softly.

'Yea and?' he gestured, looking rather annoyed.

"I'll leave you two here to sort it out..." Bradie said, exiting the room.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay. You've been really sick lately and I don't know, nothing has been the same with us since you know…" I replied, unfortunately remembering what happened between us last month.

I soon regretted bringing that back up…I swear he looked as if he were about to slap the shit out of me, but he didn't…instead he just shot me a glare. "Why should you care about what happened now? It was like three months ago now…and like you said, 'It was just a drunken mistake'…I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me. I promise." He replied, briefly smiling…but I could tell it was a cover up.

"…You sure?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

"Perfectly." He replied sternly.

It was so obvious he was lying…but what could I do? Sit there and argue it further? I don't think so…it would just make things worse than they already are. I should never of let myself go like that, I can't be with a guy and I shouldn't of let him think that it could work…because it can't and it never will. "I guess I'll leave you to rest then…oh and sorry about barging in…" I said as I left his room, walking downstairs. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Bradie sitting on the couch, he wasn't doing anything…just staring into space, which was unusual for him…I mean he is Bradie… and he seems to always be doing something… Everyone's just acting weird…whatever it is, I hope it's sorted by next week…we start the 'This is Bat Country' tour and it's just going to be weird if we all continue acting like this.

Bradie noticed I had come downstairs and was now heading to the door, "oh aren't you staying?" he asked, turning from the couch to face my direction.

I smiled. "No, sorry Bradie not tonight…it's fine Andy seems pretty sick…like you said and yea you should stay with him and I don't know… Read him a bedtime story or something…?" I replied, jokingly.

"Haha very funny Diviney, 'A' plus, plus" he replied, sticking his tongue out at me.

I poked mine back, "but thanks anyway."

"No worries. See you next week, yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah, unless be bump into eachother sooner" I laughed, closing the door behind me.

I sighed as I got into my car remembering Andy. Maybe coming to see him wasn't such a great idea after all... He just seemed so annoyed and pissed off with me. Now I feel kind of bad for coming over here like this and just barging into his room…but I can't help it, I'm just worried about him…he keeps running out of practice to throw up, I haven't been seeing either Bradie or him because Andy is always 'sick'…I don't know what to do or how to feel. I want to believe he is just sick but I don't think that's the case…what if everything is getting to his head and he has turned bulimic or has turned into an alcoholic or something like that? ...Or this could just be my imagination and what my mind wants me to think? I really have no fucking idea. I just feel so messed up about everything.

Sure my life is great…it's amazing, people would die to be in my position…but even the happiest of people have the pasts they're ashamed of, feelings they don't understand and their dark sides…right? Well my dark side is my sexuality. I know it sounds stupid but it actually really bothers me…I'm attracted to men. I don't want to be…but I don't know, I just can't help it. Believe me, I've tried dating women… I only end up breaking their hearts. I guess the main reason being 'gay' worries me so much is because of what everyone in high school used to call me…'Fag'. I know it was ages ago and it has nothing to do with now… but those are the words that really hurt me when I was younger. I may of not known or suspected I was gay then…but now I feel if I accept it…I'm going to be living up to what they made me out to be, if that makes sense…and I don't want to be that or give them the satisfaction.

I never forgot the names, the people, the stares they gave me in high school...none of it, when you're harassed to a certain degree it never leaves you...you just don't forget these things. They leave scars and not just physical ones…but emotional ones too. But don't get me wrong…I have nothing against homosexuals, I'm just against the thought of me being gay or partly… even though deep down inside I know it's true. I may have turned Andy down and made a few mistakes with him that I would take back if I could to spare him his feelings…but it doesn't mean I don't care about him or that I care about him any less, because I do care about him still…and a lot. I just can't be with him...that's all. I can't… be with a guy… I just can't let everyone in high school have that satisfaction and most importantly it isn't me...it's not the Shaun I was meant to grow up to be… and I'm pretty sure that it's not the Shaun my parents wanted to raise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ I know I haven't been posting regularly in ages…I'm sorry but yea I've been dealing with some personal stuff and haven't felt like writing...but here's a chapter, it's pretty shit but hey at least it's a chapter right? ;) ~ Anyways enough of the sob story...Thank-you so much to you guys for leaving reviews and following both my stories, I appreciate it heaps to know that someone actually reads the crap I write haha and special thank-you to my editor FuryBlaze, you should go check out her stuff...you know you want to ;) Take care and see you next chapter! x_


	7. Why is it called morning sickness?

**Andy's POV**

Surprisingly I didn't wake up from morning sickness…instead I woke up from the annoyance of a car horn. I groaned...that probably meant I was going to get sick later in the day…or maybe even during the night. Why do they call it 'morning sickness' if you can get it anytime of the day? Eh who knows… nothing makes sense these days…especially the part where men get pregnant. Who knows maybe one day I'll get a phone call from one of my mates professing their 'joy'.

I sat up from the bed, rubbing my eyes…"Who the fuck is beeping?" I groaned.

"It's probably Shaun…" Bradie replied, fixing his hair in the mirror… "And you should get ready, we're leaving soon," he continued.

Either no one had told me anything about any of us going anywhere… or I've just completely missed something. "What? Why is he here… and why am I getting ready?" I questioned, not recalling any plans.

Bradie spun around, raising an eyebrow, "You seriously don't remember…?" I shook my head.

"…Today is our first TIBC tour show in Sydney… at the Enmore theatre." He replied, staring at me dumbfounded.

_Shit._ I literally felt like an idiot…I don't even remember my own bands concerts anymore... Lovely. How do you even do that?

"Where are our suitcases Bradie! I have to quickly pack!" I shouted, getting out of bed.

"Chill! You packed your bags last night!" he replied, gesturing to the packed bags that were in front of our closet door… "All you need to do is wash your face and put some clothes on," he continued.

"Oh okay…gimme five" I replied.

I walked over to the cupboard and quickly changed into whatever clothes I could find first. I haven't been looking forward to this tour at all…well I was…until I found out I was fucking pregnant. Something was bound to go wrong…whether it be someone finding out about this whole baby thing… or who knows maybe I'll even miscarriage…after all miscarriages are very common in the first trimester. I don't even know how I know that stuff…this whole thing is a fuck up and a half. I wish there was an 'undo' button…

I splashed my face with some cold water from the bathroom sink, then picked up my bags and walked downstairs. The front door was open and Bradie had just walked through eyeing me…"Aren't you forgetting something?" he questioned. I looked down at myself and at my bags; I didn't see anything wrong with the stuff I had…looked like I was all sorted for the trip. "Uh...no, I don't think so?" I replied, raising an eyebrow. His face fell into his palm. "Your bass guitar Andy…" I immediately dropped all my bags. What the hell is wrong with me today? I keep forgetting the most important things in my life. "Shit…thanks Bradie," I replied, as I ran back upstairs.

I couldn't bring all of my bass guitars… so I chose the one that I had just ordered over from America and brought it back down with me. Before heading out to the car I stopped for a minute to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything else then picked the rest of my bags up and carried them out to Shaun's car, with Bradie following behind. Once the car was all packed Bradie and I quickly ran back into the house to say goodbye to our mum, dad and the babies then returned outside again, ready to leave.

"You idiots ready for this tour!" Shaun excitedly announced, beaming from ear to ear.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! This is going to kick ass!" Bradie grinned. Seriously if god or whoever…I don't know…Mother Nature? wanted me to have a kid…why couldn't I of just adopted Bradie? He's a kid, even acts like baby sometimes…would've been a win situation.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah! This is going be fucking awesome! So pumped!" I lied, faking a smile.

We had been driving for just about an hour now and had at least another hour of driving left…so boring. No one is even talking to me...Shaun and Bradie are both in the front seat and pretty much ignoring my existence at the moment. I guess I'll just listen to my iPod for now.

I really hoped we got there soon; I didn't want to get sick while we're driving…then I would just get a heap of questions from Shaun and he is stubborn as hell. I mean he thinks I'm bulimic! But I guess it's much more sane than thinking I'm pregnant…

"Andy! ANDY! Andyyyyyyyyy…" Shaun and Bradie both sang in unison.

I pulled my headphones out, "Oh so you guys finally want to socialise with me?"

"Actually no… we just felt like singing your name because we got bored of our conversation" Shaun replied.

I rolled my eyes. "You're both such idiots...especially you," I smiled.

"You love me," he teased back.

Hah the last thing I was feeling towards him right now…was love, after everything…definitely not. "Oh piss off will you," I glared.

"Make me," he stuck his tongue out.

"What are you? 3?" I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I am…" he replied, trying to sound serious.

"No, that's Bradie's job" I smirked.

"Why do you guys always find a way to drag me into your stupid little arguments?" Bradie interrupted, folding his arms.

"It's because you're special…" I replied, sticking my tongue at him.

He tried to look taken aback, "So what are you implying?"

I softly laughed, "I don't know Bradie…what are you implying?"

"I don't know, I'm confused now…"

"Good," I laughed, putting my earphones back in.

About forty minutes later we pulled up in front of the Enmore theatre, it was amazing…there was already a huge line of fans waiting outside for us. I have to admit I wasn't looking forward to this but now seeing some of our fans outside… its bringing back memories from our past tours. I shouldn't worry so much…everything will be fine, no one will suspect anything and Bradie can always back me up I guess…even if he is a _terrible _liar.

We took a quick photo with the people that were already standing outside, signed a few things and then made our way inside the venue to start setting up. It was nice, not too small and not too big either, as a band we prefer the smaller venues than the larger ones…the smaller ones are more intimate and we can connect with the fans a lot more. The support acts 'Heroes For Hire' and 'Because they can' were already here and had their equipment set up ready to practice. They're a pretty cool bunch of guys…we met them all before the tour and they were all really nice, BTC are a lot younger than us…but they're still awesome and not to mention pretty cute.

It took about two hours for all our stuff to be set up, tuned and for all the programming to be done by our tech guys. Once that was all done we started to practice and for the first time in a few weeks we managed to get through a rehearsal or sound check without me running out on them, which I was really grateful for. It all went smoothly and was actually quite a lot of fun.

We were all now sitting in one room waiting for the food we ordered to come. Shaun and Bradie were talking to the Because they can boys about their exams and heroes for hire went to pick up lunch. I was beginning to look forward to tonight, then all it took was brad to walk in with a bag of hot chips…to send me off edge and feeling like shit. The odour coming off them was disgusting and nauseating, which is really weird because I love hot chips…one of the few things I can actually cook by myself. I watched as everyone shared them happily munching on them…the sight was just disgusting, I don't know what has came over me…but I was ready to leave from disgust.

Brad must've noticed I wasn't eating anything. "Want some hot chips?" he offered, sticking the bag of chips in my face. I gagged, covering my mouth.

"NO, NO, NO PLEASE GET THEM AWAY FROM ME…." I stressed, leaning away just so I couldn't smell or see them.

He took a step back, "um…okay, sorry?" he replied, eyeing me weirdly…along with all the other guys, including Shaun.

Bradie quickly interrupted, coming to my rescue…(I think?) "Ahem…Uh…he isn't allowed chips, doctors orders" he said, clearing his throat.

"Oh okay…fair enough, would you like some sushi then?" brad replied, gesturing over to Duane who was holding the platter we must've ordered.

"NO, NO SUSHI…" Bradie yelled, waving his hands. Good one Bradie…not suspicious _at all_. Everyone stopped eating and started exchanging looks between Bradie and I.

"I think I'm going to be sick" I covered my mouth, running out of the main room…"I guess that's a no then," brad trailed off.

Turns out I didn't even need to throw up…it was just the feeling. I washed my face and returned back into the room, everyone went silent. Eddie was the first to say something, "Dude are you okay? You look…-", "like shit?" I continued.

"I was going to say really unwell…but okay" he replied, looking at his feet.

"I'm fine…just a stomach bug, promise" I replied, ignoring my pounding head.

"You should go rest or sleep," Bradie suggested. I looked at all the others for approval… they nodded.

"Alright… will do, wake me up an hour before we need to be ready…" I replied, walking into our dressing room.


	8. Nothing but dates and bumps

**Andy's POV**

So far so good! No morning sickness this morning, I guess it stops after a few months…I can't remember. Wait, I don't even remember how far along I am! _Fuck. _See this is why I'm going to be a wonderful parent. I bet I'm even going to forget it's birthday every year…whenever my due date is…I don't even know that yet. That reminds me…when is my next appointment? I leaned over to get my 'baby book'_, _when I realised I left the book at home. I groaned trying to think how far along I would be now…lets see, well that was almost two weeks ago and she said I was about 3 months…so right now I should be at the end of my first trimester and two weeks into my second? Makes sense… My head already started to spin as I paused for a moment realising the discussion I had just had with myself was just totally not normal, I laughed to myself. Bradie turned around giving me a weird look. I shrugged my shoulders and turned my head so that I was facing away from everyone on the plane. I just wanted to be in my own world for a bit…well until we landed in Melbourne. I don't know what is up with me…but I just keep doing this every now and then…ever since I found out I was yeah…you know. It's nice though…it gives you a chance to think things through I guess. Okay you know what let's just start this again…and have a bit more of a I don't know, maybe a normal non-pregnant emotional conversation.

Yesterday…what did I do? Oh yeah! Last night's show was amazing! Everything was fine after that little nap I had. I honestly thought the show would suck and that I had lost my taste in touring and putting up with fans, but wow the atmosphere was just crazy! I think I actually missed those psychopathic fan girls…I mean they're pretty crazy and annoying sometimes, but they're what made us short stack and for that we're forever thankful. And surprisingly not one thing went bad yesterday...well apart from being sick in the afternoon, but the rest…it was just all fun and games. The venue doors opened at 7pm, Because they can started playing at around 7:30; while the rest of us just chilled backstage watching them, oh and in the middle of because they can Shaun and Bradie ran out onto stage in their little hero costumes…Bradie of course in Spiderman and Shaun…I'm not sure, I think he was supposed to be a robber or something but he looked cute. It was all pretty cool, because they can were pretty good for a pop band wearing suits; the girls just went spaz over them. And then when they were done, just before us, heroes for hire went on…they too were awesome-

"How's baby?" Bradie whispered, interrupting my thoughts as I stared out the plane window.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know Bradie…I think it… like ran away"

"That's not funny Andy…" he replied, shaking his head.

"Sure it is" I grinned, just to annoy him. I love how he takes everything so seriously.

"I meant how are you feeling…"

I smirked. "I know…I just chose to be an idiot. Feeling good so far, how's everyone else?" I asked, gesturing to the plane seats behind us.

"Yeah I think everyone is good…Shaun is sitting with Lewis talking about some concert or something, Eddie is with Jed talking about school, James is with Jackson watching some movie and I don't know heroes for hire are just being idiots as usual…and me I'm sitting here being bored, watching you stare out the plane window" he nodded agreeing to himself.

"See, I always knew you were in love with me Bradie," I smirked, waiting for him to chuck a tantrum.

"EXCUSE ME…I DO NO-" he began to shout, when the pilot spoke over his radio thingy, "Ladies and gentlemen please prepare for landing."

"You were saying?" I smiled.

"Don't worry about it," he folded his arms.

"Okay," I smiled. Annoying Bradie is like the best thing in life I swear.

* * *

><p>Once the plane landed and we all collected our luggage and started heading towards the venue in the hire vans. Our day was pretty much a repeat of yesterday nothing that interesting happened. We arrived at the venue… did a bit of sound check and programming, got hungry so the BTC guys when and got food, when they came back we ate and then pretty much just chilled for the rest of the afternoon. Shaun and Bradie were talking to heroes for hire…so did I for a bit, but then I went and filmed because they can for their YouTube channel and acted like idiots with them…stepping on all this crap we're not supposed to and kicking over bins 'cos we're naughty apparently. It was pretty entertaining…but they make me feel so old and being pregnant, yeah that doesn't help the 'old' feeling. I don't know I just feel gross. But once we started performing just like last night it was just amazing and felt great to be up there, hearing everyone's cheers and seeing everyone happy and dancing, it just felt so good. We met up with our fans again after the concert, which was interesting as always… and here I am now sitting in the hotel room with Bradie.<p>

I looked over at him for a moment, he was lying on the single bed next to Shaun's with his hands tucked under his head staring at the ceiling…he looked so bored or he had just blanked out, either one. "You know you didn't have to stay behind with me…you could've just went out with Shaun and heroes," I stated.

He turned his head so that now he was facing me, "and what leave my poor knocked up brother all alone in the hotel room?"

"Yeah, why…what's wrong with that? What do you think I'm going to do? Gosh. And don't call me that…" I replied, folding my arms.

"You could do lots of stuff…I mean you're going through a big adventure in your life and I bet it's real hard on you…" he replied, gesturing where I was sitting.

I rolled my eyes, "Bradie just no…you're not my guidance counsellor okay. Whatever. What do you wanna do while the idiots gone?"

"I think we should just sit here and talk," he said in a serious tone.

"What about?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Telling shaun."

I shook my head in disbelief, "And how did I know you were going to say that?" I scoffed.

"I don't know but you're going to have to tell him pretty soon…everyone is getting suspicious of the way you act and you're going to get bigger, you wont be able to hide it sooner or later."

"No I don't have to tell him or anyone shit. And what do you mean by the way I act? Are you calling me a moody bitch or something…? I haven't even done anything? As for getting bigger, I don't even have bump now…so it will be ages till that happens," I argued.

He sighed, "no I'm not calling you a moody bitch…I meant as in yesterday what happened with the food thing, what if it happens again? And you do have a bump, a tiny one…you can't see it through your shirt but without it on…it's noticeable but you haven't noticed because you haven't looked at yourself in the mirror ever since you found out!"

"SO WHAT YOU JUST WATCH ME GET CHANGED NOW AND LOOK AT MY BODY? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU AND NO I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING OKAY THERE IS NO BUMP…NOTHING, JUST STOP PLEASE," I yelled back.

I was panicking…Truth was everything he was saying was true…I knew I had a tiny bump…that was part of the reason why I haven't been looking at my body in the mirror. It scares me to know that this is actually happening…I mean I already know it is…but seeing a bump, it just makes it that much more surreal and knowing I'll put on all that weight scares me too.

"Look I know you're probably trying to pretend this isn't happening right now, but it is Andy! THERE IS A BUMP AND IT IS GOING TO GROW WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT," he argued back.

"Just stop, there's nothing there right now okay!" I stressed.

"Fine, I'll show you" he replied, standing up from the bed and walking over to me. "Lift up your shirt now," he ordered.

"NO," I yelled as I fell back onto the bed holding my shirt down. But he wouldn't give up and was now practically straddling my waist just to try getting me to participate.

Finally I got sick of trying to fight him off me, so I gave up…but just as he lifted my shirt up to point out what was already visible to me, Shaun walked in dropping the hotel keys in shock. I quickly pulled my shirt down and kicked Bradie off me, watching him as he landed on the hotel floor with a soft thud. I smirked to myself, maybe that will teach him a few things, then looked back up at Shaun who was still standing at the door frozen. I imagine he has gotten the wrong impression from that…you just gotta love Bradie, don't you?

"Wow guys, I mean I always had this wild thought at the back of mind that you two are fucking each other, even if it's incest but please not here…we can't afford paying for any stained sheets," he teased.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU-YOU DISGUSTING BAD PERSON!" Bradie shouted, mortified. Shaun laughed. _Fucking asshole._ "Just because you don't get any Shaun…" I hissed.

"Oh but I do, don't you remember?" he winked.

Ohmyfucking. HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT. I don't know why that worked me up so much as he could of said something much worse, but it just really fired me up! That son of a bitch, "ARGHHH I FUCKING HATE YOU SHAUN DIVINEY" I literally screamed, picking up my pillow and quilt as I stormed out of the hotel room.

I walked down the corridor and knocked on because they can's room, after a few moments Eddie opened the door rubbing his eyes, "Is it time to go…already?" he groaned.

"No, uh I was just wandering can I crash in here?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

He raised an eyebrow, "uh…yeah sure, just you're going to have to sleep in between Jed and I…" he replied, looking back over at Jed, who was snoring.

"Nah, it's cool. I just want to sleep on the floor…trust me I've done enough bed sharing," I replied, walking through.

"Oh okay then," he replied shutting the door.

I threw my pillow onto the floor, laid down on it and pulled the quilt over me. Just as Eddie had also gotten into bed there was a knock on the door…probably Bradie I thought to myself. So Eddie got back up from bed and opened the door, it was Shaun.

"Andy…it's Shaun, he wants to see you, do I let him in?" he groaned.

"Nup," I smiled to myself.

"You heard him…" he replied, shutting the door in his face. Wow I was actually quite proud of Eddie I mean…he's always so nice, I didn't think he would have it in him to do that.

"Thanks," I smiled appreciative.

"Eh no worries. What's going on anyway?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh nothing…lets just sleep" I replied, gesturing him to his bed.

"Yeah, good idea…night," he waved off.

"Night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so yeah basically i've just re-uploaded the story, this is the latest chapter that I just wrote... and yeah I hope you like it! Thank-you to those you left reviews on the first version of this story! The only thing I changed is that andy is 3 months pregnant not weeks! :) Take care x


	9. Bradie has a girlfriend?

**Andy's POV**

We had just pulled up in front of Bradie and I's house. I don't think I've ever been happier to see that house…I just couldn't wait to have a proper sleep, proper relaxing shower and just think; what I do best. Bradie and I both grabbed our luggage that we had taken with us and dumped it on the footpath. "See you guys at the end of the week," Shaun waved, driving off.

_Idiot._ I was still angry with him from last night. I don't even know why...I guess it's just because he is such a careless dick, well we both are but whatever. If he weren't so…unsure of himself and stupid, maybe we wouldn't be in this position…well, me…I wouldn't be in this position and Bradie…he wouldn't have a preggo brother to look out for. He doesn't need this…he just he needs to live his life and find a girl. Look at me, I even sound like a mother now. I shook my head and looked up, I was still standing on the footpath with my luggage.

"Are you coming in or what?" Bradie called, walking up our driveway. I picked up my luggage and began heading up to the house with Bradie. I couldn't be bothered to get the keys out of my bag to open the door so I knocked. Bradie rolled his eyes. Mum opened the door with wide arms hugging and kissing us both on the cheek, "Did you boys have fun?" she smiled.

"Yeah heaps!" Bradie replied, as we both walked in with our bags.

"And what about you Andy…did you have fun? Meet any girls?" she asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

I raised an eyebrow, "yeah it was good, the fans were awesome and girls…nope, no girls." I really should tell them I'm gay…at least it's better than telling them that I'm pregnant, I guess…but not today.

"Are you sure?" she queried.

"Uh…yeah positive, why do you ask?" I rolled my eyes at Bradie, who was trying not to laugh.

"Just asking…anyways I should let you two unpack," she said, walking off into the kitchen. I shrugged my shoulders and continued up the stairs and into my room to unpack, Bradie followed shutting the door. I threw my suitcase beside my bed and sat on my bed waiting for Bradie to start arguing with me…this always happened when he shut the door. He looked at me suspiciously, "Aren't you going to unpack?"

"Aren't you about to tell me off?" I smiled.

"How did- wait I was not…I was just going to say something important…" he said, placing his hands on his hips.

I rolled my eyes. "The door…you always shut the door before you go off your head or say something stupid. So what's it going to be this time? Argue about Shaun again? Convince me to tell someone about the baby? What? Or I know! You're going to try prove I have a bump again and have mum walk in this time and have a heart attack thinking the reason I found no girls is because we're fucking?" I replied, throwing my hands in the air sarcastically, "so was that it?" I looked up to see his expression. _Priceless._

He sat there for at least a few minutes trying to contain himself and not throw a tantrum…after a few breaths he finally replied, "actually I was just going to say-"

"We should elope?" I cut him off, smiling, just to annoy him.

"Yes! WAIT…WHAT- NO, I WAS GOING TO SAY YOU SHOULD TELL MUM AND DAD YOU'RE G-"

"Is everything alright boys?" mum interrupted, opening the door.

"Yeah everything's fine…right Bradie?" He nodded.

"Good…because I want to talk to you guys about something, I think you should both take a seat." Bradie and I both shot eachother a confused look, then took a seat on our beds.

"Now before I begin saying anything…is there anything any of you want to tell me about having a girlfriend or…anything like that?"

Why was she so fascinated with us having girlfriends today? I shook my head, "No mum…there is nothing. Is there something you want to tell us? We have no idea what you're getting at…"

"These," she replied holding up a whole lot of pregnancy brochures. I froze. Shit. How did- but-…I didn't even know what to think or say. "W-where-" before I could finish, Bradie kicked me.

"They're mine…" Bradie replied, standing up. My face fell into my palm. What is he doing! HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A GIRLFRIEND…AND-AND…HE'S BRADIE! The look on my mum's face was pretty funny though…I have to admit.

"Y-YOURS?" she stuttered, slowly walking over to Bradie's bed, taking a seat.

"IT'S OKAY THOUGH! I DIDN'T MAKE ANYONE PREGNANT!" he smiled, hugging my mum.

"You don't have to deny it Bradie…the evidence is here…is she okay? Do her parents know? And dear God PLEASE tell me she is not one of your fans and underage…" I had to place my hand over my mouth to stop myself from cracking up laughing. I don't know why… but you just can't go a normal day being in Bradie's presence…it just doesn't work. I thought I should help him out though… I stood up walking over to the both of them and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Mum! It's okay…he's telling the truth! I'm the idiot…we were talking about you know…stuff and I wanted to scare him so I gave him those pamphlets…"

She took a deep breath in, "So… you tried scaring your brother out of ever dating by giving him these?"

"Pretty much," Bradie nodded.

"Right…okay. Right." she nodded to herself, walking out of our room.

"Poor mum! See what you get us into!" Bradie hissed.

"What I get us into! You're the one who said they were yours…" I argued.

"Oh well jeez what else was I going to do? Let you tell her?" He said, picking up clothes and pacing around his room.

"Isn't that what you've been wanting me to do all along? Tell someone?"

He thought for a few moments, then threw the shirt he was holding on the floor, yelling, "YOU STILL WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT! THIS YOUR FAULT NOT MINE…"

"Shaun's dick actually" I replied, folding my arms.

"I DID NOT JUST HEAR THAT!" He blocked his ears and ran out of our room. I shrugged my shoulders and stood up walking into the bathroom to have a shower.

_I don't know what to do…I'm fucked up in every way._


	10. A not so great affect

**Bradie's POV**

Finally I can have some Bradie time…just me and my cup of tea, now that Andy is asleep. I never thought I would say this, but life is actually not that fun at the moment. Having a pregnant brother is not having a great affect on me at all…I don't like it. He's crazy…and he doesn't listen! Then again...he never did, even before all this. But I guess I'm just worried for him…he has no one. Well he has me…but I'm Bradie. I can't help look after a baby… and I will most certainly not be taking babies out of places that I don't even want to know about. He doesn't understand that this is happening now and faster than he thinks…I mean he does, but he doesn't, if that makes sense. BUT I know somewhere deep inside him there's a part of him that likes that baby and maybe wants to tell someone, maybe even Shaun. I don't get it though, he was happy about it for like five seconds at the doctors when we got to hear the heartbeat…and now he acts like it isn't there at all.

And Shaun…he won't leave me alone! He keeps asking things...I'm running out of excuses. I just want someone else to know…I can't do this, Andy can't do this…none of us can. I don't even know how Shaun is the father…I mean OKAY yeah I know HOW. But I mean…Shaun, really? When Andy told him he liked him he crushed Andy, he completely lost it. It was really sad too, they didn't talk for weeks…but eventually they got over it. One thing I never understood though was even after all that, it's been almost as if Shaun leads Andy on. They act like lovers most of the time, but as soon as Shaun realises it he backs away. He really just has to sort himself out…maybe I should talk to him tomorrow on the plane to our next show. Yeah maybe- "BRADIE GERALD WEBB!"

I jumped in shock, dropping my cup on the floor. I thought he was asleep, "yes?" I sighed, staring at all the broken bits of glass.

"BRADIE…Do you freaking SLEEP or do you just sit there ALL NIGHT fantasising about marvel characters? Huh- JUST TURN THE LIGHT OFF," he yelled in reply, exaggerating.

"But now there's glass everywhere…you scared me. Now I have to clean it…which I need the light to do so," I mumbled. He was quite scary late at night…I guess he likes his sleep.

"I DON'T CARE. JUST CLOSE THE LIGHT…LEAVE THE GLASS THERE AND CLEAN IT TOMORROW!"

"Fine." I shrugged my shoulders and turned off the light, pulling the covers over me. See? He's a monster. He needs support…he needs Shaun. I have to do something…but the questions is what?

* * *

><p>"Shit!"<p>

I immediately shot up from the covers, looking around. I dropped my face into my palm; Andy was standing on the bits of glass from the cup last night, "see…I should've-" I began to say when he cut me off, "DON'T TALK!" I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my phone off the side table; looking at the time…it was six.

"Are you packed?" I asked, watching him as he picked the pieces of glass out of his foot.

He looked up, glaring at me, "I thought I told you not to talk?"

"Doesn't mean I'm going to listen…" I replied, looking down at the floor.

"Yes I'm packed Bradie. Why the fuck wouldn't I be if we have to leave in an hour?"

"Well last week or so you didn't even remember the tour, so really I wouldn't find it hard to believe if you weren't packed. Oh and if I were you I would bring the book with us in case our room gets raided again…"

"Already packed it," he replied, gesturing to his bag.

"Well done, you did something right," I said, standing up from the bed, being careful to not step on any glass.

His eyes widened, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just get changed…or shower or whatever," I replied, walking downstairs to get the vacuum.

**Andy's POV**

"_Nothing. Just get changed…or shower or whatever."_

What is up with him? He's been acting so weird around me this whole week…or maybe it's me? I DON'T KNOW, but whatever it is, I think he should get over it, because it's not Bradie. Bradie is happy and keeps people together… not annoyed all the time and keeps zoning out. I miss him…I miss everyone. I MISS SHAUN… as much as I hate to admit it. I hate this... it's not like I don't want to tell someone…it's just that I can't, not without wrecking everything. I've basically just sat in this room all day everyday for the past week since our last shows in Perth.

Nothing happened in Perth it all went smoothly, especially because the morning sickness has died down. The only thing 'out of the normal' that happened was when they came back from drinking... Shaun came back slightly intoxicated, acted like a flirt…jerk, same thing, so I sat in the bathroom until he fell asleep and left Bradie to deal with him. Then again it's not a first for him, is it? _Ah well that's just Shaun for you I guess._ I sighed, slipping my clothes off, walking into the bathroom. I could see the small bump in the corner of my eye, as I passed the mirror. _Sixteen weeks tomorrow…that's four months._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Sorry short chapter! Hope you guys still like it though :) Oh and btw I've written another story, it's just a one shot though. It's called Bang Bang Sexy and it's a Shaun x Bradie…because I'm just that strange. If you want check it out, but just read the warning before reading it. Take care :) ~xInThisPlaceWeLiex~_


End file.
